Technical Field
The described technology generally relates to a method and system for processing live and virtual multimedia data.
Description of the Related Technology
Real-time data for live event environments are often captured by an image capturing device such as a digital camera. The image capturing device typically displays the captured data substantially in real-time as the live events or environments. Other systems exist that are capable of generating and displaying virtual data corresponding to virtual environments.